User talk:Sneg
Thanks Sneg, thx for the minor edits (honsestly no sarcasm intended) --Logan MacLeod 01:41, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the slight update to the Star Trek: Remington page. I appreciate it. :Just trying to help where I can. :) --Sneg 19:37, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Featured article I think your excellent sidebar helped to get the Remington to Featured Article status. Thanks. Kevin W. 07:41, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :very cool. --Sneg 10:31, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Permission We've pretty much got permission from Kuro to use the rank images, but please attach this to any and all rank images from the site. :Used with permission from Kuro-RPG http://www.kuro-rpg.com. :very cool. Should that be on article pages or attached to the image description or other? --Sneg 22:31, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::On the image page, like this. http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Romulan_Star_Navy_-_SCmdr.PNG Click the edit button at the top and add it in. :::You can also use . --Kevin W. 16:48, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Hello *Thanks for the hello Sneg, and for the fan films I love them. - Captain Zman *Ok, listen, the talk page is for comments and questions, so I made a comment, and my own opinoin. - Captain Zman ::And removing my comment/question could be considered vandalism. As stated before please learn how things work on a Wiki before digging in your heels - everyone here (who is active) will be more than willing to help you out. --Sneg 02:20, 27 August 2006 (UTC) *Well, No I did not removed a lot of important information, in fact I only set it up better and added more vary important information, like a introdution on the Main Page, and I added a picture to make it look more exsciting, and more fun and the Intro has more Info, and there's only 2 days left of August, so I had to update it, because what can we do in two days... Nothing! Why be so negative! Do you not like all new changes. So, I made it look better, thank you vary much! - Captain Zman August 29, 2006 *Well It's not Vadelizum, all I'm doing is putting better pictures on the Wiki. making it look more apeling, and jsut becuse I am a really bad speller dose not mean I can get band from this wiki!!! - Captain Zman August 30, 2006 *Well the main page has not changed in a while and the Did You Know? part is the same after a million years and it's the same with The Article of the Week **PS: Vadelizum means: willful or malicious destruction or defacement of public or private property. ***So, I am only editing to the the wiki to make it look better, and it's Fanon so I will follow the format, BUT don't change or edit any of my creations!!! - Captain Zman August 30, 2006 Userboxes Since you're the one who started them here, I thought I'd ask you: why can't I see all of my userboxes? --Kevin W. 18:04, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::Because it's set up to only allow a max of 12. More than that just gets out of control. --Sneg 19:02, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :::Wikipedia seems to disagree with you. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:WillMak050389 --Kevin W. 19:04, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::::The Template:Userbox container which I based this off of (from the wookiepedia) states "Details - This userbox container is an optional extension that allows the user to nest a maximum of 12 userboxes within their user infobox." Personally more than that is really too much. --Sneg 19:22, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :::::p.s. Do you want to use "Wikipedia" as a defense? Espically since you feel their format of ship naming (name followed by hull number) wasn't right for here? Category talk:Federation starships ::::::The ship naming issue is something completely different. I just feel it's ridiculous to limit it to 12 userboxes. I have a lot more ideas and I'd like to use them. --Kevin W. 23:26, 27 August 2006 (UTC) So it's okay to pick and choose which rules of Wiki we follow? If I remember correctly I don't think they use the Userboxes on the Memory Alpha Wiki. You'll just have to pick and choose which userboxes you want to use. Heck I'm a big Family Guy fan too (in fact meet the cast in person at a live read in NYC) but I didn't want to have 90% of my user page taken up with Userboxes.--Sneg 01:01, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :The userbox thing isn't a rule of Wikipedia. And besides, we're a Star Trek Wiki, therefore the rules used to name real life vessels on Wikipedia don't apply. Last time I checked, Memory Alpha is the Trek wiki, therefore we go by their rules. Since they don't have a rule regarding the userboxes, we default to Wikipedia's, which says there's no limit. If you don't want to have 90% of your page filled up with userboxes, then that's your choice. I'd like to have as many as I want, and besides, it only takes up the right side of the page. It doesn't get in the way. --Kevin W. 01:54, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::Well I find that rather convent. If we are going to parody Memory Alpha then I'll just remove the userboxes since it looks like they don't really use them outside of lanuages. (okay scarism off) :-) I'll leave this up to Luke80 to decide since it appears he is the "owner". --Sneg 02:27, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :::As I said, since MA doesn't have a rule for the userboxes, we should just default to what Wikipedia does. It's not a "parody" and just because MA doesn't have them, we shouldn't not have them as well. We aren't an exact copy of MA. We use their rules for the processing of information and how it is presented. We don't copy them directly. --Kevin W. 02:36, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Please show me where this rule is. I'm not trying to be difficult but your insistance of this is not encouraging me to change my stance. I have been quiet about your redirects of ships with numbers to articles with just ship names. Personally I think there should be some serious discussion on getting some uniformity rules in place for this Database. --Sneg 02:40, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :::::There is no written "rule". Memory Alpha doesn't have them, so we go by what Wikipedia has instead. Wikipedia has no rule on the "books" about how many userboxes can be had. As I said earlier, if you don't want to have a lot of userboxes, than don't use a lot. That is your choice. But allow other users to have more, because I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who wants to have more than just twelve userboxes. --Kevin W. 02:45, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Right now there are only three/four of us (depending on how you count it) using the Userboxes and you are the ONLY one who wants to go over 12. If there is a desire on more people's parts I'll look into how to increase it. Don't turn your user page into looking like Jamie A's. :-) And doing a quick check - I have 7, User:JusticeCEO has 5, User:Captain Zman has 1, and User:Sasorizaa1 has 3. When those others start nearing the double digits... like I said then I'll look into how to expand it. (end of Convo for now - going to bed). --03:02, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::As long as userboxes are well kept, I don't see a reason why there should be a limit. --Luke80 17:38, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Personally, I don't see the point in having them here at all. It's not a Myspace site. But whatever you guys want. -- TimPendragon 18:48, 28 August 2006 (UTC) "Standard" ship color There is a color that is used for the majority of the sidebars for ships ( a de facto standard) personally I don't care what color is the standard but I changed it to the current standard if a new one comes along and all/most ship entries are that color then so be it --Logan MacLeod 02:58, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :I know. I'm the one who placed 90% of the sidebars out there. :-) Just wanted to let you know where I was coming from. (personally still debating if Klingon ships, Romulan ships and others should be in a different color - that and figuring out what combo looks good) :-) --Sneg 03:02, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::I think alien ships should have different colors. Red for Klingons, green for Romulans, possibly orange for Cardassians, etc. --Kevin W. 03:04, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah that sounds good - just need to find the right shades so it doesn't look glaring. --Sneg 03:09, 28 August 2006 (UTC) I understand. hope you understand my point (at least re: the deleted material) also i didn't mean my comment about the de facto standard to sound critical or sarcastic. if it did, sorry --Logan MacLeod 03:07, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :We're cool. Just wanted you to know where I was coming from. :-) --Sneg 03:09, 28 August 2006 (UTC) (okay now really I'm going to bed.) Templates Your templates are overlapping. --Sasoriza 18:48, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::Fixed. Thanks. (Can you tell I've been "churning"? Was up till 4am doing some changes in formats. --Sneg 18:50, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Problems with Steve Tecklenberg article... Hey, Sneg, wondering if you can help me with something... while I was at work, I made some changes to the Steve Tecklenberg article, bringing everything up to 2369. Now that I'm home, I went to the page, and the changes aren't showing up. But they are logged under History. I don't understand. Any suggestions? -- TimPendragon 01:49, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :Might be your system cache. Looks fine to me. Clear your internet cache and refresh. Good luck. --Sneg 01:53, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::That is really odd. I cleared my cache yesterday, but I did it again just now. The data going up to 2370 are showing up when I compare the last two versions via the History page here http://stexpanded.wikia.com/index.php?title=Steve_Tecklenberg&diff=16773&oldid=16638, but not when I view the Steve Tecklenberg page itself. I'm gonna check it in Internet Explorer... -- TimPendragon 01:59, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::I just checked it in IE. It's all there. But when I go to the page in Firefox, it doesn't show up. And I've cleared the cache twice and rebooted the PC twice. When I go to the page in Firefox, the Discussion link is even still red. So it must be some kind of caching issue, but I have no idea how to fix it. -- TimPendragon 02:31, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::What's even weirder... when I go to it through one of the Redirects Stephen Tecklenberg or Steven Tecklenberg, it shows up fine... but not at Steve Tecklenberg. *sigh* Anyway, thanks for your help. -- 4.155.242.175 02:34, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :::Glad it worked out in the end. (p.s. Don't forget to sign on - happens to me too somedays) --Sneg 03:24, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Strictly curious.... What is "Sneg"? Why that username? And (again, strictly curious), which one are you in those Justice photos? --Sasoriza 01:10, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::That and several other mysterious questions will be answered when we air our third episode A Touch of Home later this month!!! But I'm the one who plays the Efrosian captain. --Sneg 01:21, 8 September 2006 (UTC)